


just sleep with one eye open

by ConvenientAlias



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Gen, Stalking, not very shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Christine's worried.





	just sleep with one eye open

Christine said, “Erik’s been talking about you lately.”

Raoul frowned. “Shouldn’t I be his least favorite subject?”

It had been two months since he had learned of the existence of this “Erik” his Christine met with, and he was hardly reconciled to it. Erik was oddly possessive of Christine, and he seemed to resent Raoul spending time with her from what Raoul had heard. He still hadn’t met Erik—at least he didn’t think he had. He’d caught a glimpse of a death’s head at the masquerade ball and he’d heard some odd voices lately but those could have both been his imagination.

“Yes, you should.” Christine touched Raoul’s arm. “And he’s been odd when he talks about you. His eyes go distant and he seems to go into a sort of rapture…as if he has forgotten I am there…”

“Well, that makes little sense. But I suppose he’s decided not to kill me then.” For a while it had been touch and go.

“Yes, well…just be careful, Raoul, that’s all I’m saying. Sleep with one eye open, if you must.”

“I’ll be careful.”

He didn’t take her literally. Who would? But nonetheless he found he had difficulty sleeping over the next week. And he had something of an odd dream one night. A hand, cold and bony, caressing his cheek, and a sonorous whisper— _“To think that I found one who is an Angel in truth…”_

He did not speak of this to Christine. It would only worry her. And it had to be his own imagining this time, for he knew that he would have woken up if someone had actually come into his room, and the window and door had been closed in the morning. Closed and locked. No way anyone could have gotten in.

No, Erik had only infiltrated into Raoul’s mind, and that was nothing new. He had been there for some time, ever since Raoul first started hearing the voices. Quiet and smooth, fondly ominous. He didn’t tell Christine about those either. He would have hated to admit to her that he had started to look forward to hearing them around the opera house, started to even find them comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting tumblr ficlets. This one's from January. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
